


Anteros

by Romikaa



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Tender Sex, power bottom patroclus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romikaa/pseuds/Romikaa
Summary: “Tonight, I get to have every part of you. Every sound, every movement, every sensation. Everything of you.” Patroclus spoke Achilles’ words back to him as he felt the other boy shake and the hard length inside him twitched. “Everything of me is freely given, Achilles. I’m not a delicate little maiden on her wedding night, I won’t break.” He finished defiantly."My take on what really happened during the long stay on Mt Pelion. Porn with plot and oh so much fluff.
Relationships: Achilles (Song of Achilles)/Other(s), Achilles/Hector (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Hector/Paris/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Hector/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Patroclus (Song of Achilles)/Original Male Character(s), Patroclus (Song of Achilles)/Other(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter One

Anteros

They still had not talked about what happened the night before when they had lain beside each other and shared themselves under the blankets and furs. Achilles had left early with Chiron to continue his training but his easy smile that morning had reassured Patroclus that there was no regret, no shame in their actions together, just words that had not yet found time to be spoken he hoped.

Patroclus had offered to stay behind that morning to attend to the housekeeping of the cave and had quickly busied himself attending the matter of cleaning their bedding from the night’s exertions. He took the blankets to the river to soak and scrape them with the smooth stones he found by the rivers edge. As he worked his mind wondered to Achilles.  
His face in the glow of the firelight, the touch of his hands under the blankets smooth but firm as they attended his most intimate of places. The feeling had been unlike anything Patroclus could have even imagined. Of course, he had touched himself before, fumbling, and quick. A means to an end for a teenage boy. But when Achilles’ had reached down between them and took his cock in his warm hands he had felt himself grow harder than he imagined possible. Achilles had continued to stoke him, encouraged by the small noises of pleasure Patroclus made involuntarily against his lips and had not stopped until Patroclus spilled over his hand. Their names whispered to each other in the dull glow of the cave as Patroclus reached for Achilles. 

A small blush crept along his cheeks as he smiled to himself. They had certainly shared more than the chaste boyish kisses stolen in the moments before sleep that they had become accustomed to. Afterwards Achilles had kissed him so deeply and with such hunger that the mere memory left him breathless and he felt an ache jolt right to that very part of him Achilles had been touching. Patroclus felt giddier still that it was Achilles who had initiated their passions. It left him under no illusions as to Achilles feelings. No man could conjure such passion without feeling it as equally and as deeply as Patroclus did. 

“He feels it as I do.” Thought Patroclus. “Not simply as companions, as brothers in circumstance but as lovers do.” The depth of feeling was almost painful. It made his heart flutter and his chest tighten as the realization of it nestled deep into his being. 

“So this is love.” He thought as he finally gave a name to the feelings that had been growing ever since their time in Phthia. “No wonder men do such things in the name of love.”  
He thought of the wars, the blood that had been shed in the old tales. The hero’s endless hardship on a perilous journey across the years just to rescue his true love. He understood them now. Felt a kinship with them. There was nothing he would not do for Achilles. No where he would not go. Nowhere he would ever be but by his side.

It was late in the afternoon when Achilles returned to camp. Patroclus had willed away the day attending to the chores as if he were in a dream. His mind far gone with thoughts of Achilles. 

When he saw him standing in the campground, the sunlight dancing off his golden curls, Patroclus couldn’t help but stare in awe at his beauty. He had been training all day, yet not a hair was out of place. He broke no sweat and other than the slight rise of sandy dust across his calves it was if he had risen straight from sleep. Fresh and new.

Patroclus suddenly felt a sting of embarrassment when he looked down at his dirty tunic. His feet and legs were still muddied from kneeling by the river’s edge. He brought a hand up instinctively to his dark hair which had grown long in the weeks they had spent with Chiron. It too was caked with mud and dust where he had raked it out of his face as he attended to the days cleaning. 

“What must he think of me?” Patroclus thought dismally as he imagined how his scruffy form must look to Achilles. 

“There you are!” Achilles beamed racing towards Patroclus, closing the distance in seconds as he gathered him into a crushing embrace. “I missed you!” 

The smell of him invaded Patroclus’s senses. Sandalwood, pomegranate and the sun itself. He smiled against Achilles’ chest despite himself and wrapped his arms around the larger boy. His embarrassment melting away to nothing as he fit himself to every curve and fall of Achilles’ chest.

“How did you get quite so tall?” Patroclus mused, looking up into Achilles’ face. He was nearly a foot taller than him now. Patroclus retained his slender form but Achilles was beginning to become broader, toned, somewhere between boy and man. The evening sun caught in his blonde hair. It shone like spun gold around a mischievous smile.

“How did you get quite so dirty?” Achilles replied. Their easy laughter filled the clearing silenced only when Achilles’ lips found Patroclus’. They shared a long kiss, mouths opening to each other eagerly. 

“Last night…” Achilles began when they finally parted looking down into Patroclus’s eyes with a curious expression. He seemed to be struggling to find the words he wanted. A jolt of apprehension ran through Patroclus as his breath caught in his lungs. He was afraid to look but Achilles reached forward and tilted his chin ensuring his gaze. Patroclus desperately searched for any hint of shame or regret in the depths of his friend’s olive green eyes but Achilles simply stared at him dreamy, almost unfocused as he thought on his words. 

“Last night was…” He faltered again; his tone reverent as he inhaled deeply. Patroclus felt a familiar sting prickle across his eyes, he knew tears would soon follow. He tried to look away, but Achilles brought both his hands to his face and held him firm. 

“All I ever wanted.” Said Achilles softly. “To finally hold you, kiss you, to know you in such secret places…now I..I can never be without those things again.” He said, his voice almost a whisper in its emotion. 

Relief flooded through Patroclus and he finally dared to draw a shaky breath into his aching lungs. Achilles watched him closely, his perfect features drawn, the barest furrowing of his brow, his hands felt hot where they still held Patroclus’s face.

Patroclus realized suddenly that it was fear he saw etched on Achilles face; he had never seen such an expression on Achilles before. He was always so sure of himself, Achilles had no one to fear yet there it was plain as day. A millisecond later it hit him why. He had not even reacted yet, let alone answer poor Achilles who had so openly spilled his heart before him. He was good at keeping his emotions from his face. Years of torment and harsh words in his father’s court had taught him that but now was not the time. He allowed his happiness to wash over him, the tears fell freely though he smiled up at Achilles.

“You will never be without me. I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I will always be by your side.” Patroclus smiled. “Forever.” 

Achilles closed the distance between them once more kissing him with such warmth Patroclus felt it in the depths of his soul. They were bound to one another now as they had never been before. The unspoken words finally given voice. Spoken to the universe and to the ears of every god in Olympus.  
He did not know how long they stood together in that moment. Achilles hands were still holding his face. Possessive and protective. When he finally let go it was only to draw Patroclus to his chest and wrap his arms around him. He buried his face in Patroclus’s dark curls and breathed the scent of him. He heard Achilles say his name softy.

“Patroclus?” 

“Yes?” he replied looking up into the eyes of the boy who he loved more than anything in this world. He saw the familiar spark of mischief cross his fine features as he held Patroclus by the shoulders and looked him up and down.

“You are still completely filthy. What will Chiron not think we have been up to?” Achilles laughed and the sound was like a lute to Patroclus’s ears.

“Oh, yeah…He wouldn’t be very impressed with me right now.” Patroclus looked down at his sodden tunic. “I had better wash in the river before he gets back.” 

“Only if I can join you.” Achilles teased.


	2. Anteros Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Patroclus head to the river to 'wash'. Patroclus learns some surprising things about his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. This chapter is a two parter. I hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing!! *fans self*

Anteros Chapter Two

They walked in easy silence through the trees to the river tracing it upwards a short distance towards a deep mountain pool. Patroclus smiled to himself when Achilles paused every now and then to push back a large overhanging branch to allow him to pass through easily.

They reached the pool and removed their tunics, standing naked at the waters edge as they had done many times before. Patroclus enjoyed swimming in the deep, clear water of the mountain pools but it was late in the day and he knew the water would be beginning to cool. His body shivered in the anticipation of the crisp water enveloping him and he dawdled by the side of the pool putting off getting in. 

He looked up to find Achilles gaze wondering brazenly over his body, a slight smile playing on his lips. Patroclus suddenly felt very aware of his own skin and shuffled slightly, not uncomfortable but not used to the attention either. 

Patroclus was slender and he knew that he was slightly small for his age. But even he had noted, not without some relief, the beginnings of tone and definition to his muscles since their shift to living on Pelion. His hair, when not streaked with mud fell in dark chestnut waves almost to his shoulders. It had always been unruly even when short and he had recently taken to tying it back with a small strip of cloth, though today he wore none. 

Achilles moved closer to him, drawing a hand up his arm until he once again held Patroclus’s face in his hand, sending pleasant shivers through him. Patroclus noted with satisfaction how his face seemed to fit perfectly in Achilles hand. He had often marveled at Achilles’s hands. They were large, but still slender with graceful long fingers that belied the strength they carried. Achilles brought their lips together and Patroclus’s eyes fell closed as he reveled in the feeling of kissing his best friend once more. He would never tire of this. Never tire of the feel and the taste of him.

Without warning he felt Achilles strong hands fasten at his waist as he easily lifted him and tumbled them both into the deep cool water of the pool. The cold water engulfed him, forcing the gasp of air he had the good fortitude to suck into his lungs straight out of his body. He came to the surface spluttering with the shock of it, flailing his arms blindly as his long hair clamped over his eyes. 

Achilles’ strong arms were around him again, holding him up in the water as he pushed back his damp curls so he could see again. Before his eyes had time to focus on the exquisitely handsome face grinning down at him, Achilles had captured his lips once more. 

Gone were the chaste gentle kisses they had shared by the waters edge. This was hungry, ferocious, and raw. Achilles pressed him back against the smooth edge of the mountain pool. All Patroclus could do was bring both his arms up to encircle Achilles’ neck as he opened his mouth and surrendered completely to Achilles’ pressing tongue.

Patroclus’s head swam as Achilles kissed him deeper than ever before. The feel of his body pressing so hard against him sent shock waves straight to his very core. He felt himself growing impossibly hard. He stretched slightly in the water, feeling his cock sliding against Achilles taught body and tilted his hips forward searching for Achilles’ centre. When he found him he was rock hard. 

Achilles moaned into Patroclus’s mouth and pressed himself back. They moved against each other as they kissed, hands roaming across each other’s chests, shoulders, sides, anywhere they could touch the other. Taking their time to relearn every rise and fall of each other’s bodies. Patroclus moved his hand to grasp Achilles length and felt him gasp softly against his neck. It sent a shiver through Patroclus that was only half to do with the coldness of the mountain pool. 

Patroclus opened his eyes to stare up into that beautiful face. His golden waves appeared darker and had been straightened slightly by the water. His plump lips were parted, and his eyes stared back at Patroclus with unbridled desire. 

Patroclus began to move his hand fast up and down Achilles length, desperate to give him pleasure. His brow furrowed in confusion as he felt Achilles take hold of his wrist in the water and stop him.

“Patroclus, wait.” He breathed against him. Patroclus stilled as he was quickly manoeuvred from the smooth sides of the pool. Achilles’ held him in his arms and dipped him gently backwards. Patroclus felt his strong fingers in his hair teasing away the mud that clung to it careful not to pull a single strand. When Achilles seemed satisfied with his hair, he quickly ran his hands over Patroclus’ face, smoothing away the last remnants of his day’s chores.

“Thank you…” Patroclus breathed reaching forward, eager to get back to their previous activities. 

“You’re cold,” Achilles said. His tone commanding as he pushed him towards the edge once more. “And anyway, I need to see you. I couldn’t see you first time.”

Patroclus barely had time to work out quite what Achilles was talking about as he felt himself lifted clear of the water. Achilles set him on the edge of the pool before pulling himself out too. Patroclus couldn’t help but marvel at the other boy’s easy strength, he had lifted him clear of the water as if he weighted nothing at all. 

He watched as Achilles quickly grabbed his tunic and spread it out on the smooth flat rocks that had been warmed by the low hanging sun. Reaching again for Patroclus, he laid him gently down on it. 

The warmth of the smooth stone seeped into his body and made Patroclus realise he had been cold in the pool. He had been too preoccupied to really notice, but Achilles had. Of course he had. 

Patroclus did not think Achilles ever felt too warm or cold. He seemed to exist with a protective aura around him that prevented such trivial human things. But he had always been quick to give Patroclus his cloak as they hunted in cool early mornings or pack extra furs onto their bed in the evenings. 

“Better?” Achilles asked as he laid down beside him, wasting no time allowing his hand to trace down Patroclus’ torso to his still hard cock.

“Better.” Patroclus agreed reveling in the feeling of Achilles warm hand moving up and down his length. He felt Achilles head shift against him as he turned to watch his own hand as it tended to Patroclus. Alternating between languishingly slow and then faster, tighter, Achilles took his time learning which touches elicited which sounds from the boy under him.

Patroclus felt something within him tighten as Achilles increased his speed, running his thumb over the tip of his cock to spread the wetness that gathered there along the length of his shaft. 

“Please…I need to...” Patroclus began but Achilles had adjusted his speed once more and suddenly Patroclus was arching his back, pushing up into his hand as he came, Achilles’ name spilling from his lips. The force of his orgasm left Patroclus seeing stars. He felt the wetness of his own seed pool across his stomach as it rose and fell, his breathing ragged as the waves of pleasure spilled over him. 

Once he regained some semblance of his composure, he opened his eyes. Achilles was propped on up on his elbow staring down at him. His expression one of pure captivation even as he returned Patroclus’s smile. 

“That was…” Patroclus started but Achilles cut him off.

“You are beautiful, Patroclus.” Achilles said, voice quiet. His words innocent and earnest. 

Patroclus felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he smiled, his dark lashes fluttering, suddenly feeling shy at such praise despite all they had just shared. His awkwardness melted away as Achilles claimed his lips once more.

As they kissed Patroclus realized, he could still feel Achilles’ length warm and hard pressing into his thigh. He smirked to himself as he broke away from the kiss, ignoring the small noise Achilles made in protest. His mind wondered to something he had heard the guards in his father’s palace talk of. He pushed Achilles down by the shoulders feeling emboldened when he felt him relax and allow Patroclus to move him backwards.

Patroclus glanced up briefly at Achilles who was staring at him with a mixture of excitement and enthusiasm at Patroclus’s audacity. He climbed between his friends spread legs, reaching for his length and pumping it a few times before lowering his mouth to Achilles smooth cock. He kissed the tip lovingly, before slowing sliding him into his mouth and pressing his tongue flat against him, encouraged by the startled intake of breath followed by a long guttural moan that ended in Patroclus’ name.

Patroclus allowed himself a moment for the fluttering in his chest to calm. The excitement at finally being here, like this with Achilles coursed through him and he felt suddenly as if he might laugh with sheer giddiness at being the one who could make the great Achilles say his name like that.

He felt Achilles bounce his hips ever so slightly drawing his cock across Patroclus’ tongue bringing him out of his daydream. He began to experiment with how far he could take Achilles large cock into his mouth emulating what the guards’ story had entailed that day. He glanced up at Achilles who was propped up on both elbows watching him wide-eyed and intent, his soft lips were parted, and his breathing was quick and shallow. 

After a few tries Patroclus was able to relax his throat enough to slide the entire length inside, nose just touching the fine golden hairs at the base of Achilles cock. Above him he felt the muscles in Achilles torso contract and his head fell back. Patroclus allowed his cock to slide almost out of his mouth before quickly diving back down swallowing around the hard shaft. Achilles hands tangled in Patroclus’s wet hair encouraging him to do it again and again. 

“Patroclus! Don’t stop…close. So close. Please don’t stop…” Achilles keened above him as Patroclus felt him twitching against his tongue. He felt Achilles try to pull out of his mouth, but he slid his lips down his shaft once more as he felt him explode into his throat. Achilles let lose a string of words Patroclus had only ever heard from the drunken sailors at the busy port in his homeland, words he certainly did not think Achilles had known. 

Patroclus swallowed everything Achilles gave him. The salty sweet taste coating his mouth and throat even as he let go of Achilles softening cock and climbed back up his body to lay on his chest and watch him come down from his high. 

He allowed Achilles’ heavy arms to wrap around his neck and bring their mouths together in a messy kiss. He had never seen Achilles so undone, but he looked all the more godlike for it, Patroclus thought as he tucked his head under Achilles chin and snuggled closer, feeling sated and sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. Who knew Achilles swore like a sailor?! I just cant get enough of these two together. They are adorable and filthy in equal measures.


	3. Anteros Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of where we left our two heroes by the edge of the pool. Who would have imagined Patroclus could do something better than Achilles?

Anteros Chapter Three

Patroclus must have dosed off for the next thing he knew Achilles was gently shaking him awake and the forest was beginning to dull around them. He sat up heavily, rubbing his eyes. Achilles arms encircled him from behind squeezing him gently. 

“You stay here.” Achilles instructed as he bounced up and grabbed Patroclus’s sodden tunic. He slipped back into the water and swam over to the small waterfall that filled the pool, using it to wash away the mud from the garment. 

Patroclus dangled his legs into the water to wake himself up. He jumped. The water was freezing, the sun well behind the trees now. He watched Achilles at the far side of the pool, he didn’t seem to register the cold. 

Achilles swam back over to where Patroclus sat on the edge of the pool. He placed a hand on Patroclus’ knee as he stretched in the water, throwing Patroclus’ tunic up and over a low hanging branch.

“Impressive.” Yawned Patroclus, stretching his arms above his head.

“Yeah.” Achilles agreed quietly but he wasn’t looking at the tunic. His eyes raked along Patroclus chest settling between his legs. He traced his hands up Patroclus’ shins and settled on his thighs. From his position in the water he was eye level with Patroclus’ groin. Achilles’ green eyes looked up at him imploringly, seeking permission to go further. 

Patroclus had been jolted wide awake the moment Achilles had touched him. The touch of his hands sending pleasant tingles through his legs and straight to his crotch. He felt himself beginning to harden at the thought of what Achilles wanted to do. He leaned back ever so slightly. He tried to arrange his features into an expression he thought was sultry, but his excitement betrayed him as he broke into a wide grin looking down at his friend. 

That was all the encouragement Achilles needed. He dove forward and took Patroclus in his hand, pumping him a few times to bring him to full erection. He lowered his head and licked the tip of Patroclus’ cock tentatively a few times before sliding his mouth down his friend’s length. 

The feeling was like nothing Patroclus had ever felt before, more intense and he understood now why Achilles had made such noises when it had been his turn. A groan slipped from Patroclus’ lips and his held lolled back on his shoulders, his fingers tightening on the edge of the rocky pool.

Achilles mirrored the actions that Patroclus had performed on him just a short while ago. Patroclus felt Achilles place a forearm either side of him and hold himself slightly out of the water so he could take Patroclus deeper in his mouth. Achilles hands found their way to Patroclus’ backside and squeezed. Patroclus moved his hands across Achilles arms and up to his shoulders feeling the tight muscle tensed under his fingers. How he could hold himself in such a way and concentrate on the task in front of him was impressive. 

Patroclus felt his length hit the back of Achilles’s throat. To his surprise Achilles coughed around him. Achilles looked shocked too for a moment before plunging his head down to try again but still he gagged. He paused, stroking Patroclus’ length with his hand.

“Achilles, it feels amazing either way. Don’t worry.” Patroclus soothed. He had never seen doubt on Achilles face before. That’s two new emotions just this afternoon alone Patroclus thought to himself.

Achilles looked up at him face unsure. He looked truly devastated at his inability to copy the action Patroclus had been able to do for him. Patroclus put a hand either side of Achilles face, stroking his defined cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Achilles don’t worry. This is just one thing in this world I can do better than you.” Patroclus teased, though there was no meanness in his voice. He wanted to goad Achilles, to challenge him. He knew Achilles could not back away from if he made it a contest. 

Achilles green eyes flicked up, determination replacing doubt. Only Patroclus could ever get away with telling him there was something he could not do. Achilles smiled despite himself at his friend’s provoking smile. With renewed vigour he pounced on Patroclus, engulfing his cock once more, flattening his tongue and licking up the length of his shaft never breaking eye contact. Patroclus gasped as his legs twitched but Achilles didn’t stop there. He reached a hand up to the centre of Patroclus’s chest and forced him to lie back against the smooth rock, bending his legs up as he did so giving Achilles free reign to continue lower.

Patroclus wasn’t quite sure what Achilles meant to do with him in such a position, he had moved away from his hard cock entirely, but the feeling of his warm tongue tracing lower was kore than enough for now. When Achilles licked gently over his puckered entrance Patroclus entire being tensed as tremors of unknown pleasure shot through him. Achilles continued to flatten his tongue against that most secret of places turning Patroclus into a squirming mess of panted moans and pleasure. As is tongue slipped past the tight ring of muscle Patroclus came hard, crying Achilles name to the heavens. 

Patroclus’s vision swam for the second time that afternoon. He felt Achilles splash water over him and wash away his seed before pulling himself out of the water to sit beside him. He looked up at Achilles face full of triumph barely containing his glee at having done something so beyond the realms of what Patroclus even knew could be done. 

Patroclus was used to believing Achilles to be naïve for his years, having been so sheltered by his father in Pythia but apparently, he knew of things Patroclus didn’t.   
Achilles pulled him close again, laughing at how utterly pliant Patroclus was right now that his entire body felt like jelly. 

Their reverie was cut short by a stern voice calling Achilles name. 

“Chiron.” Achilles groaned. “Quick, it’s all but dark, we must get back before he has both of our heads on spikes.”

Patroclus allowed Achilles to pull him up. He grabbed their tunics, pulling one over Patroclus’ head before taking by the hand and quickly ushering him along. It wasn’t until they were halfway back to the camp that Patroclus realized the tunic he wore was dry. It was Achilles’. He smiled, of course Achilles would give him the dry one. 

On the edge of the campground Achilles paused, turning to sweep Patroclus into his arms. They embraced tightly before Achilles pulled back. He bent slightly so he was looking directly into Patroclus’s eyes in the dim light of the evening.

“I love you, Patroclus.” He said as softly and as reverently as one might utter a prayer. Patroclus’ heart soared and he felt tears well in his eyes, he reached forward instantaneously crushing himself to Achilles. 

“I love you too. I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you.” He breathed. Achilles arms tightened around him and they stood wrapped in each other until Chiron’s second call forced them to move. 

They emerged through the trees into the campground in front of the cave. Chiron eyed them suspiciously.

“Washing.” Said Achilles quickly. “At the pool.”

If Chiron noticed the change between them or the fact that they wore each other tunics he kept it too himself. He barked orders at them both and they quickly busied themselves with the tasks glancing up at each other every now and again trying their best to stifle their happy grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just imagine Achilles doing all those little things for Patroclus, he just wants to take care of his baby. And yes, Patroclus is baby. I wont hear otherwise. If you're enjoying this please drop a comment, all feedback is appreciated. This is still brave new territory for me but I feel like i'm carving out a nice little home for myself. Then filling that home full of smutty mythological fan fiction...


	4. Anteros Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Patroclus bed down for then night...neither are tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any comments, suggestions, general musings are highly appreciated as is any and all feedback. This is new territory for me still. But I'm enjoying building my own mythical smut island. Thank you for all the support!

That night Patroclus was more aware of Chiron’s presence in the cave than ever. He was fond of their teacher, but he could tell from Achilles expression as they bedded down that he was not tired. The glint in his eyes saying all that needed to be said between them. Achilles piled the furs high around them in such a way that it blocked them from view and whispered quietly that they should wait for the old centaur to fall asleep. 

Patroclus laid his head against Achilles’ chest, and Achilles had wrapped him in strong arms as they kissed quietly. They had always lay close to each other but never like this, never fully in each other’s arms, knowing exactly how the other felt. Before a touch was accidental, a leg brushing against a leg quick to pull away for fear of rebuttal. Now each touch was deliberate, slow and unafraid. This is heaven, thought Patroclus eyes growing heavy despite his best efforts. He was warm and safe in Achilles arms. He felt the strong muscles of the other boys shoulder under his cheek but the fingers that traced the length of his spine were delicate and gentle and he surrendered himself completely to the touch. 

Achilles looked down at Patroclus as the smaller boy desperately tried to fight sleep. His deep brown eyes would flicker closed for a few moments only to snap open again. Achilles pulled him closer still. He would have taken him right into himself if he could just to keep him there safe forever. In the back of his mind Achilles thought of his mother’s fury when Patroclus has kissed him on the beach so many months ago. Almost laughing when he imagined how she would react if she knew of their most recent activities. He suspected for a while that her gaze could not stretch to the mountain, for surely if it could she would have appeared by now with her anger and her threats. 

Achilles’ tightened his grip on the smaller boy. He would not let his mother hurt Patroclus and next time he saw her he intended to tell her such. If Thetis were to harm a single dark curl…he would kill her, Achilles realised with a small rueful grimace. He would kill a thousand men for Patroclus, burn a city to the ground, march into Olympus and challenge the gods themselves for his love. But it would not come to that. He had the gifts and strength to protect Patroclus, and he imagined the gods themselves would smile on a love that was pure and true. 

The gentleness of Achilles touch and the strong, steady beat of his heart had lulled Patroclus into a pleasant slumber despite his best efforts to remain awake. The afternoon’s activities catching up to him. 

Patroclus awoke as he felt Achilles shift against him, the pleasant and resolute beat of his friend’s heart gone from his ear. He began to whimper his protest but Achilles had already captured his lips before his eyes had time to flutter open and he felt a pleasant weight settle on top of him. The cave was dark, the fire mere embers now but they didn’t need the light to find the places they sought. 

Patroclus couldn’t help the breathy gasp that escaped him as Achilles moved his hand between them to grip Patroclus’s cock against his own, both already impossibly hard. He felt Achilles smile against his lips and mutter a quiet ‘shhh’ as he trailed kisses along Patroclus’s jawline and continued down his chest to capture a nipple. He pressed his warm tongue against it before playing and sucking the pink bud never once letting up his steady pace on their cocks. As Achilles kissed his way lower, Patroclus had to press a hand against his mouth to stifle the moan that built in his throat. He would never be able to stay quiet when Achilles took him into his mouth, he thought…and he was right. 

When Achilles pressed his tongue flat against the length of his cock licking upwards in a slow, smooth motion the moan that escaped Patroclus had been nothing short of depraved and anyone who heard it would have been in no doubt as to the nature of their activities. Achilles had reached up and pressed his own hand against Patroclus’s mouth gently but firmly as he continued to take him deeper. Patroclus had snaked his hands into Achilles hair, although he didn’t remember doing it, the feel of the soft curls gliding across his fingers adding to his over stimulation. He could feel his release building in him, but with Achilles hand pressed against his mouth he couldn’t signal to the other boy. When he came Achilles sucked him deeper still, swallowing everything Patroclus had to give him. Only when the waves of pleasure had begun to subside did Patroclus realise, he had bitten into the flesh of Achilles palm to keep himself quiet. He quickly let go, placing a kiss to it instead. 

“Ouch.” Achilles had whispered in Patroclus’s ear teasingly once he had kissed his way back up Patroclus’s chest. Something so trivial couldn’t hurt Achilles, they both knew that, but Patroclus had whispered a sincere apology back as he hooked an arm around Achilles’ neck and met his lips with a tender kiss. 

“You can make it up to me. Turn over” Achilles whispered, reaching out to guide Patroclus over onto his stomach. Confused Patroclus allowed himself to be manoeuvred on to his front. Achilles lay on top of him supporting his weight on his right forearm and he used his left hand to trace down Patroclus’s spine to his butt cheeks, giving them a playful squeeze which caused Patroclus to giggle quietly which turned into a small yip of surprise as he felt Achilles slide his cock wantonly between his cheeks and, he felt himself begin to grow hard again against the furs. 

For a moment Patroclus thought he meant to take him, but instead Achilles continued to slide his length between his cheeks. As he did so the tip of Achilles cock dragged against Patroclus’s entrance, sending shock waves straight to his cock. Patroclus pushed his ass back hard against Achilles, trying to send a silent message that he was Achilles’ to take, if he wanted to. Patroclus raised himself up on his elbows. Achilles quickly brought an arm around his chest and shoulders, pressing Patroclus back against his own hard chest. Patroclus let his head lull backwards against Achilles shoulder and Achilles wasted no time in kissing the length of his exposed throat. 

“Please, Achilles…” Patroclus gasped against his lovers neck and pushed back against the hardened length between his cheeks. Heart swelling with pride as he heard Achilles moan his name in the dark as he quickened his pace.The friction from his cock against their bed and the feeling of Achilles hard length pressing gently across his entrance sent him over the edge once more. Achilles followed him, spilling his seed against Patroclus’s entrance, and collapsing on top of him. 

Patroclus reveled in Achilles weight on top of him and the slick wet feeling between his cheeks but couldn’t help the pang of disappointment that Achilles had not tried to enter him. He pushed the thought down as Achilles gathered him up into his arms once more, their lips meeting in the dark in a slow, sleepy kiss. 

Patroclus blinked open his eyes, the weak morning light was just beginning to invade the entrance to the cave. Achilles still slept beside him, his head bowed against Patroclus’s shoulder, an arm flung across his chest, their legs tangled together. Patroclus reached across and smoothed a golden curl from Achilles closed eyes, allowing his hand to linger on a carved cheekbone and trace its way down to a jawline that would make a temple statue jealous. 

He loved Achilles like this, his beautiful face serene and untroubled in the dawn light. How many mornings had he spent in Achilles room back at the palace enraptured by his Prince’s slumbering form. What he wouldn’t have given back then to be where he was now. To know that not only could he gaze on the sleeping boy without shame but to know that his touch was welcome, and that Achilles had longed for it as much as Patroclus had desired to give it. His thumb brushed against perfect lips, which were parted slightly in sleep. Memories of the pleasure those lips brought him when they pressed against him in the dark the previous night causing a stirring between his legs that sent a jolt through him. 

But alongside that blissful feeling nestled a small pang in his chest as he remembered Achilles had not once tried to enter him when he had been in the prime position to do so. He pushed the though away as best he could and allowed his hand to trail further down a muscled chest, stopping to caress each nipple in turn with the pad of his thumb. Achilles was still lost to sleep but Patroclus knew there would be no reproach for his actions as he continued lower, following a fine trail of spun gold to his prize. As he brushed his fingertips against Achilles’ cock he was surprised to find him already hard. He looked up into Achilles’ face, eyes still closed, breathing calm, but Patroclus saw the infinitesimal twitch at the corner of his lips.

“You could have let me know you were awake, you know.” Patroclus pouted as he wrapped his hand around his friend’s length, stroking him in long, languid motions. Achilles grinned down at him, boyishly handsome. His emerald eyes finally opening, full of mischief rather than sleep. 

“I was just enjoying how things were going, why spoil it by distracting you?” Achilles said, voice laced with mock innocence. 

“Hmmm.” Patroclus pouted before shimmying his body down so that he could take Achilles in his mouth, swallowing as much of his friend as he could in one go before sliding his lips back up to suckle at the tip repeating the actions again and again as he allowed his own eyes to drift closed. He felt the hard length twitch against his tongue and a hand curling into his hair. He looked up into Achilles face, eyes half closed, teeth biting at a perfect lip as he bucked his length into Patroclus’s mouth gently. 

He does want me, that much is obvious Patroclus thought, you can’t fake this, but still would this be as far as they would ever go? He continued to suckle the hard length in his mouth but his own thoughts gnawed away at him. He wanted so much more. 

“Where are you? Where have you gone?” Achilles breathed as the propped his himself up on his elbows looking down at him concerned. The hand that had been threaded in his dark curls now stroking his face. Patroclus allowed Achilles to pull him of his cock and bring his gaze to his own. 

“What is it?” Achilles asked brows knitting ever so slightly with worry. 

“Nothing, its fine…we can talk about it later.” Patroclus replied, trying to duck his head back down but a hand held him firm. 

“We’ll talk about it now. Please, Patroclus, what’s wrong?” 

Patroclus sighed, sitting back on his heels trying his best to meet Achilles concerned eyes. The previous night’s passion had been wonderful whatever way it had happened. It was all he had ever dreamed of. Pangs of guilt fluttered about his stomach; he knew it was wrong to want more. He already had so much. 

“It’s nothing…really, I should be happy with what I have…last night I thought that you meant to take me, as lovers do I mean.” Patroclus began, hating how petulant he sounded. “And then you didn’t…I enjoyed everything but… I was just…” he faltered not about to bring himself to say the words. 

“Disappointed.” Achilles finished for him. Patroclus nodded solemnly before the words had sunk in fully. 

“No! Not disappointed!! Never that, just…” He babbled as he met Achilles face once more, a little taken aback by the soft smile playing on his features. 

“Patroclus.” Achilles sighed with a small laugh. “I wanted to. Believe me, when I turned you over it was as if my body was seeking the ultimate pleasure without my control. But..” He sat up so he was level with Patroclus’s face suddenly becoming more serious. “I want you. More than anything I want you like that. But I want to take our time and I want it to be perfect, because you deserve perfect.”

Relief flooded through Patroclus at Achilles confession, he whole body relaxing to Achilles touch. He hadn’t realised how tense he had been holding himself. 

“You don’t deserve to be taken face down in the dark, trying desperately to stifle any sound.” Achilles continued. “At least, not the first time.” There was that devilish grin of his again. Patroclus blushed, smiling shyly but more than reassured.

“Honestly, only you could blush like a maiden two seconds after my cock was just buried down your throat.” Achilles teased, placing a quick kiss to his lips before laying back down, a muscled arm thrown casually behind his head. 

Patroclus blinked in shock at Achilles language, but there was no doubt his words had gone straight to his own neglected member. Achilles gazed up at him with a smirk, bumping him playfully with the hardness between his legs, letting Patroclus know exactly what he wanted. 

“You’ll be the death of me, Achilles.” Patroclus laughed, rolling his eyes at the other boys shameless actions before bending down to swallow him with renewed enthusiasm. Achilles let out a low satisfied noise and tangled his hand back into Patroclus hair. 

“It will soon I promise, the first opportunity I get I’ll be on you like a man possessed.” Achilles whispered. “I’ll press you down on the bed. I’ll use my tongue first, then my fingers. One by one, like the first time at the pool.” Achilles grip on Patroclus’s hair tightened and he trust himself in and out of his mouth faster, lost to his fantasy. Patroclus was only too happy to join him in his reverie and he stroked himself in time to Achilles thrusts. 

“When you’re ready I’ll slick myself with oil and press into you. We’ll kiss as you open to me.” Achilles movements became more frantic, hitting the back of Patroclus’s throat. “I’ll wait a while…just feeling you. And then we’ll move together, and it will be heaven.” Achilles exhaled with a moan as his realease poured down Patroclus’s throat. Patroclus came with him moaning around the hard length in his mouth. They stayed that way for a few moments, Patroclus enjoying the movements and soft twitches of his lovers sated cock not wanting to let go.

Outside they heard Chiron call their names, the sun fully in the sky now. With a collective groan they both sat up hurrying to get dressed before the centaur came to fetch them.   
Patroclus watched Achilles stretch his arms above his head and couldn’t help wrapping his own arms around his bronze torso. In a flash Achilles wrapped him up in an embrace bringing their mouths together. As they broke apart after a few moments Patroclus watched as Achilles licked his lips, obviously tasting himself on Patroclus. He bent his head down, golden curls entwining with mahogany.

“Tonight, I'll taste you on my tongue.” Achilles whispered quietly and then he was gone with one final squeeze to Patroclus’s behind. Patroclus took a few deep breaths to still the stirring between his legs before following his friend out into the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Achilles and Patroclus spend their first night together after their 'busy' day by the pool. Patroclus gets way to in his own head about things as usual and Achilles head is just full of filth...as usual. Our boys are working up to it. Main course coming next chapter finally...I am nothing if not the queen of the slow burn. Quite literally as it's taken me weeks to get this written but I work for the NHS and Covid has repeatedly kicking us in the face lately but i have the week off and I plan to put it to good smutty use. Anyways, enjoy!!


	5. Anteros Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fortunate turn of events sees Achilles and Patroclus finally get the 'alone time' they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry this has taken an AGE to finish. I kept adding and rewriting parts because I needed this to be as perfect as possible. But without further ado, please enjoy the serendipitous events that lead to Patroclus and Achilles finally getting their first time. I hope its as perfect as they deserve.

Patroclus dawdled by the edge of the treeline gathering more sticks for the fire where Chiron had been speaking with Achilles for some time as they prepared the evening meal. The sun was slowly falling behind the horizon turning the sky into an ocean of red and gold. It shone through Achilles’ blond hair making it brighter still. A halo cast around him as if he were embraced by Apollo himself.

Patroclus was lost in the vision of him. He truly was of the gods. But he surpasses even them, thought Patroclus, for whilst Achilles’ beauty and strength may fit with the Olympians, his heart was entirely human. Achilles was kind, loving and entirely without malice. Stubborn yes, perhaps even slightly naive but he was yet to be spoiled or corrupted by the world he was being groomed to change. He existed as a duality incomprehensible to even the gods. Strength and grace. Beauty and power.

Even with the boys back at the palace, who he outranked considerably, Achilles had been kind to the lowliest of them. Especially ‘kind’ to the lowliest, Patroclus mused with a slight smile, remembering his days as a frightened, angry boy at the palace in Phthia. The other boys barely registered his existence but Achilles had seen him. Achilles had chosen Patroclus alone out of that rag tag crowd to be his companion and from that day they had never been apart for more than a few hours. Patroclus knew that wherever life brought Achilles, he would be beside him. But what made his heart truly soar was the knowledge that Achilles wanted him there just as much. Their hearts had made that choice for them years before.

Patroclus thought of those long balmy nights in Achilles bedroom, where he would lay awake half the night just so the soft steady breathing of a slumbering Prince would belong to him. Neither of them fully realising that it already did, that Achilles’ bed would always be their bed. That their souls were already inexorably connected by a force they scarcely knew the name of yet.

The pull in his chest was almost too much in that moment. He ached for his lover, his Prince and the new world he and Achilles were discovering together in their moments alone. Those brief and barely intentional touches of their early youth and even those first chaste kisses whilst boyishly exciting at the time would never be enough anymore. Now Patroclus knew how fierce, hungry and deep Achilles kiss could be. He knew how the fevered touches of impossibly skilled hands could like light his pale skin on fire. He knew what is was to have Achilles godlike above him making him come apart at the seams. He knew the whispered name on his perfect lips would forever be Patroclus. He knew that they would continue to discover together how best to illicit the highest of pleasures from the other, learning which touches would grant a gasp, a moan, or name screamed to the gods.

But the depth of their love for each other did not mean that Patroclus had grown complacent. He knew the world to be a cruel, unforgiving place full of forces that would seek to rip them apart in a way Achilles did not yet. Gods, he prayed his prince would never know the pain of the world. He wished in that moment he could steal him away, keep him safe in some far flung corner of the world where their love would be uninterrupted. Oh what a world that could be, he mused.

Patroclus shook his head lightly to snap his mind away from his reverie as he felt his body stir to thoughts of his prince. He sneaked another glance towards the two figures as he bent to gather more twigs, worried the frantic beating of his heart would betray the sordid contents of his head.

Chiron was talking, low and fast, head dipped towards Achilles’ ear but straight away Patroclus could tell that the older boy was not listening to a word, because he was staring right back at him. Eyes dark, full lips slightly parted and curved at one side ever so slightly, as if he knew exactly the thoughts galloping around Patroclus’ mind and from the looks of his expression he approved.

Achilles stared at him before he slowly and deliberately languishing his gaze down Patroclus’ slim frame. A small, discrete smirk playing across his lips as his gaze came to rest on the tops of Patroclus’s pale thighs. Patroclus felt heat prickle along his skin, colouring his cheeks as he realised how high his tunic rode up each time he bent down. Not enough to be truly scandalous, but obviously more than enough to ensure Achilles’ undivided attention. He jerked upright awkwardly fearing Chiron would follow the other boy’s gaze and somehow put two and two together. He saw Achilles laugh quietly to himself, his glorious smile gracing his features before suddenly he whipped around to face Chiron, eyes wide.

Patroclus felt his blood run cold. Whatever Chiron had said had caused Achilles to startle and stare at Chiron open mouthed before he quickly regained his composure. More hurried words passed between them before Chiron stood bowing quickly before cantering into the depths of the cave leaving Achilles alone by the fire, his expression unreadable. Was it shock? Fear? For a split-second Patroclus would have sworn he saw a glimmer of excitement pass over his strong features.

Nonetheless, fear crept along his spine and nestled deep into the pit of his stomach, he gripped the bundle of sticks in his arms tighter, feeling the bark scratch his bare arms. Chiron knows, thought Patroclus. But what does that mean. Was he angry? Did he feel they had deceived him? Patroclus respected the old centaur greatly, for him to think that they had betrayed his trust…if it impacted Achilles training…He could barely finish the thought. Would he tell Peleus. Or worse, Thetis? She had sworn to kill him if he ever laid his lips on Achilles again and he had done so much more than that. Would Achilles be shamed? Oh gods…

A hundred horrible scenarios battled each other for superiority in Patroclus’s thoughts as he crossed the camp towards Achilles who was reaching forward to stir the pot hanging above the fire. He looked up at Patroclus, his soft easy grin reappearing the instant he saw the other boy, though it faltered as he registered Patroclus’ tense face and wide, worried eyes. Patroclus felt the sticks he held tumble from his arms. Achilles was on his feet and in front of him before Patroclus even realised the movement, green eyes boring into him full of concern.

“Patroclus? What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Achilles cupped his face in both hands forcing Patroclus to meet his gaze and studied him. “You look even paler than usual.” He was joking, trying to make him smile but when Patroclus’s expression did not change, Achilles’ tone grew anxious.

“Are you feeling unwell?” He pressed a palm to Patroclus’s forehead. Patroclus allowed his eyes to flutter closed at Achilles warm touch for the briefest of moments before stepping back out of his reach.

“He knows, doesn’t he? About us?” Patroclus said quickly and quietly, gesturing with his head towards the cave. Achilles followed the movement, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

  
“What? Oh…umm, I think he might.” Achilles replied with a sheepish grin. “It’s not like I’ve been able to keep my eyes off you. Or my hands for that matter.” He added, reaching out for Patroclus who batted his hands away, even as a sad smile spread over his face at Achilles words.

He hurriedly placed his fingers against Achilles’ lips to shush him. Undeterred, Achilles pressed a soft kiss to his fingertips and Patroclus quickly snapped his hand back looking worriedly towards the cave trying his best to ignore the brief flash of hurt on Achilles face.

“You were caught off guard by whatever Chiron said to you just now. Then he just walked away.” Patroclus hissed. “What if he does know and tells your father, or Thetis?”  
“That? Well yes, I was a bit shocked.” Achilles laughed before quickly adding “But he wasn’t talking about that, or us, I mean…” he faltered before adding, “Please don’t worry, it’s a good thing, I promise, and I want it to be a surprise!”

“A surprise?” Patroclus replied flatly, warily eying Achilles, who seemed suddenly to radiate with a giddy delight. Like he knew the greatest secret in the universe.  
“Patroclus. Everything is fine.” Achilles said calmly wrapping his arms around Patroclus. “I promise.” At his words, the smaller boy could only melt against him, allowing the warmth of the embrace to ease some of the tension from his limbs. They stayed like that for a few moments before Achilles gently manoeuvred Patroclus to sit down by the fire. He watched as Achilles quickly gathered the twigs he had dropped and tidied them into a neat pile. Then he ladled out two bowls from the pot over the fire, handing one to Patroclus and sitting down beside him and gesturing to Patroclus to eat.

“Pat, eat your food. Trust me, you’ll need your strength.” Achilles said with a playful giggle as he clapped his hand down on Patroclus’s leg, giving it a light squeeze. Patroclus eyed him suspiciously as he raised his spoon and began to eat trying his best not to be too distracted by Achilles hand which it seemed he was none too bothered about removing even as they heard the beat of hooves as Chiron emerged from the cave. Patroclus was surprised to see the centaur dressed in a fur lined travelling cloak with a large pack on his back.

“I wish you a pleasant and safe journey, Master Chiron.” Achilles said warmly.

“Thank you, Achilles, I shall not be gone more than one week.” The centaur replied.

Patroclus shifted his leg under Achilles’ grasp whilst trying to subconsciously communicate that he remove it. Though if Chiron saw, he chose to ignore it.

“Achilles, I expect you to keep to your training and-” He glanced towards Patroclus, “For the camp to be maintained in my absence.”

“Of course.” Achilles nodded earnestly.

“Well then, Achilles. Patroclus. Until next we meet.” Chiron bowed to Achilles before he cantered away into the darkest of the forest.

Patroclus could barely process what had just happened as he turned to Achilles failing to register the excited grin on his face.

“He’s leaving? But it’s practically night time? Patroclus said confused.

“Seriously Pat, that’s what you’re thinking about?!” Achilles replied as he rolled his eyes, giddy smile faltering.

“But how will he travel in the dark? Is it safe? Surely it would have been better to leave at first light. Where is he going? Why does he have to go??” Patroclus babbled in his shock as he turned to stare at the space where the centaur had disappeared through the trees.

“He’s a centaur I guess, they do everything by the stars! Anyway, I’m more than certain he can take care of himself wherever he is going regardless of the time of day or night. Why do you want him to come back?” Achilles replied curtly.

Patroclus turned back to his friend at the shift in tone. Achilles had turned to stare at the fire, looking deflated. Patroclus gasped quietly to himself as it dawned on him the reason for Achilles’ enthusiasm. Excitement which he had quite obviously dampened considerably with his incessant questions.

“We’re alone.” Patroclus said quietly as the reality of it hit him. Finally, truly alone together and for some time it seemed.

Achilles made a small ‘hmm’ in response as Patroclus edged nearer to him pressing close to his side in apology, smiling at how stubborn Achilles could be when things didn’t go as he planned. When Achilles still glared unmoving at the flames Patroclus took the opportunity reach up and wrap his arms around the other boy’s neck and place a trail of soft kisses along his jaw to get his attention. He felt Achilles smile under his lips and heard the small sigh of relief even as he tried to hide it as he finally turned to look at the smaller boy.

“For a second there I thought you didn’t want…” Achilles’ words where cut short as Patroclus kissed him, taking advantage of the small noise Achilles made to slip his tongue into his friends mouth and kiss him deeper still.

Achilles arms wrapped around Patroclus in an instant, stubborn pouting forgotten as their mouths moved together as their kiss grew more heated. Breaking the kiss Patroclus ghosted his lips across Achilles’ as he spoke, staring up at him, umber pupils blown wide with lust.

“Not want to what?” He asked seductively be. “I remember exactly what you promised you would do to me the first moment we were alone, and I want it more than anything, Achilles.” Patroclus whispered, his voice breathy and full of need that surprised even him.

The noise Achilles made in response was nothing short of sinful as he stood pulling Patroclus up with him and crushing their lips together once more. Exploring every inch of each other they could reach. Achilles’ hands worked their way down Patroclus’ back to the curve of his backside, pawing at his tunic until his hands could press at the firm flesh of his ass unimpeded. Patroclus felt Achilles bend his knees ever so slightly and lift him up onto his hips, Patroclus instantly wrapped his legs around the taller boy’s waist never once breaking their kiss.

Strong but slender fingers kneaded Patroclus’ cheeks even as Achilles hurried them quickly to towards the cave and Patroclus used his leverage against Achilles waist to shamelessly grind their growing hardness together. Achilles dropped Patroclus down gently onto the bed they shared, all but falling on top of him. They took a moment to share a breathy laugh together at their luck before their lips met again. It was all Patroclus could do but to wrap his arms around Achilles neck and hold on for his life as he was smothered in hot, wet kisses that snatched his breath away. The shock of the last few minutes coupled with Achilles fierce attention and the realisation that they could finally chase that ultimate pleasure with all the time in the world made his head spin.

Patroclus whined as his need to breathe forced him to move his head briefly to the side and gasp in mouthfuls of air, chest heaving. As he tried to remember how breathing worked, he felt Achilles hands on his forearms pulling him up to a sitting position, whipping his tunic off in one swift motion. Achilles must have discarded his own at the same time because when he pressed Patroclus down onto the furs again, he could felt every inch of the taller boys skin with his own.

Patroclus’ legs moved of their own accord to wrap around Achilles waist once more and pull him close, the action causing their now painfully hard lengths to press against each other and they gasped in unison. Achilles trailed hot kisses across Patroclus’ neck and collarbone, leaving fire in their wake as he pressed lower, his hand coming between them to grasp their lengths together, chasing more of that blessed friction.

Patroclus arched to Achilles touch when suddenly it was gone. He was about to voice his disapproval only for his words to be transformed into a loud moan of Achilles name as a warm tongue pressed a line from the base of his cock to the top, swallowing the tip in one swift movement. The sensation was magnificent and Patroclus automatically clapped a hand across his mouth to stifle any more sounds that dared to tumble out of his mouth only for Achilles to reach up and firmly pull his hand away.  
Patroclus looked down at Achilles nestled between his legs, fierce emerald eyes locked to his own.

“No.” Achilles said firmly, still holding onto Patroclus’ wrist though his grip was gentle now. “Tonight, I get to have every part of you. Every sound, every movement, every sensation. Everything of you.” Achilles said firmly. It was rare to hear Achilles use such a commanding a tone, the one that no man could mistake was born of princely authority and privilege. Patroclus felt his heart flutter in his chest at the same time his cock twitched and strained at the force of his lover’s order. He held Achilles gaze, marveling at how the firelight danced across regal features that perfectly matched his firm voice. Every bit a prince. Every bit his Prince.

“You have me, Achilles, always. Everything…all of it. I’ll let you hear me I swear. Just please don’t stop…” Patroclus managed to choke out reaching a slender hand towards golden curls. Achilles dipped his head to ensure Patroclus could get a better grip on his hair and allowed himself to be manoeuvred back down to Patroclus’ swollen cock. He flattened his tongue to the underside of the beautiful length in front of him, licking the precum that was now leaking from the tip.

He flicked his gaze up to Patroclus’ once more. His eyes had fluttered shut and his head lolled back. A loud, needy moan poured from his lips. Satisfied that the other boy was not going to hold himself back anymore Achilles swallowed him down to the hilt.

Patroclus cried out as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat of Achilles’ throat over and over. He fought to keep his eyes from sliding shut in sheer pleasure, determined to watch his cock disappear between those plump lips. He saw Achilles pump his own impossibly hard cock, timing each drag of his fist to match the actions of his mouth on Patroclus.

  
Patroclus knew he wouldn’t last much longer if Achilles continued sucking his cock like a man possessed. He fumbled under the furs for the small vial of oil they kept there since first discovering its use and reached it down towards Achilles. He felt Achilles strong hand close over his own shaking fingers to take the bottle from him. Of course, he had seen the movement. Patroclus smiled to himself, impressed at Achilles keen ability to be innately aware of his surroundings, even preoccupied as he was.

Patroclus pulled Achilles off his cock, whimpering at the lost heat of his mouth and drew him back up the length of his body so he could kiss him as he reached a hand down to grasp Achilles neglected length and Achilles moaned against his mouth. He tasted his own precum on Achilles lips as they kissed, enjoying the words of encouragement that spilled from Achilles as he pumped him in his hand.

He brushed a thumb across his slit, enjoying how the action caused Achilles to shudder, gathering the wetness there before bringing the digit to his mouth to taste his prince. Achilles followed the gesture with a strained and satisfied groan, eyes glued to Patroclus' tongue as lapped at the droplets spilling down his thumb. Achilles darted down to capture it with his own, their tastes intermingling as their mouths moved together.

“I feel I have seriously corrupted you.” Achilles smirked as he let out a small breathy laugh.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Patroclus replied as he feigned his best wide eyed innocent look and watched Achilles’s expression melt into pure adoration as Patroclus closed his fingers over Achilles hand which still held the small vile, gently reminding the other boy of its presence.

“You’ll use your fingers, one by one. Just like the first time at the pool. And then you’ll slick yourself with the oil and press into me and it will be heaven.” Patroclus breathed, voice shaking with need against Achilles lips. “That’s what you promised me.”

Achilles couldn’t stop the depraved noise that escaped his lips as his strong fingers trailed down Patroclus’s slim frame to rest at his side, leaving goosebumps in its wake.  
“I want that more than anything, my love but…” Achilles began before using the leverage he had on Patroclus’ hip to easily flip him over onto his front. “I believe I promised to use my tongue first.” Achilles finished triumphantly.

Patroclus let out a squeak of surprise as he was unceremoniously flipped onto his stomach, Achilles already nestled between his outstretched legs. Strong hands stroked down the length of his spine, to be joined with a wet mouth as Achilles licked and kissed his way down Patroclus’ back. Gentle but firm fingers causing him to shudder before they gripped his backside.

“Then by all means keep your promise, my Prince.” Patroclus giggled, wiggling his butt cutely in Achilles hands. The older boy’s face broke into a satisfied grin as he wondered how Patroclus could manage to be both filthy and adorable at the same time. He wasted no time in forcing Patroclus’ cheeks apart and he pressed his tongue straight into him. Patroclus’s head hit the furs in front of him.

“Gods!” Patroclus managed to cry out before all semblance of words were lost to him as Achilles flattened his tongue and licked long and slow over his entrance again and again. Achilles pressed against the tight ring of muscle with his tongue, deliberately slow, moaning to himself as he felt Patroclus yield to him again with a ragged cry of his name. Patroclus revelled in the sensations Achilles was giving to him, but so close to the edge already.

Achilles paused, shushing Patroclus strained whimper of disapproval with a gently squeeze to his butt cheek and with one hand he brought the corked lid of the vial to his mouth using his teeth to pop it open. He poured the now warmed contents over his fingers before sliding one long digit into Patroclus’s tight heat and pumping it excruciatingly slowly as Patroclus adjusted to the welcome intrusion.

“Gods, Achilles, feels so good…” Patroclus praised pressing his ass back against Achilles finger.

Patroclus noted in a small moment of clarity how, now that he had started to vocalise every sensation Achilles drew from him, he couldn’t stop. It was as if being able to freely hear each other’s pleasure brought a new level of intimacy between them. Words of praise and pleasure poured out of Patroclus uncontrolled and every sound he heard Achilles make sent shockwaves right to his core. how they would ever go back to being silent when Chiron returned, he didn’t know.

Achilles added a second finger, and then a third. Lost in his lover’s pleasure filled gasps he brushed his fingers over that sweet spot inside Patroclus causing he boy underneath him to jolt, the garbled sound he made barely recognisable, though Achilles knew it was his name being screamed into the furs. Achille made sure to hit the spot repeatedly just to hear Patroclus yelp and feel him tighten and quake on his fingers.

As much as Patroclus loved what Achilles fingers were doing to him, if they kept going, he was going to spill himself over the furs and tonight he wanted to come apart with Achilles inside him for the first time. It took every ounce of his strength to reach behind him for Achilles wrist.

“Achilles, please my love…I want more. I can’t wait any longer.” Patroclus whispered causing Achilles to still. He felt firm hands at his waist once more and felt a thrill of excitement pooled in his stomach as Achilles turned him over gently and their eyes met. Achilles cradled Patroclus’ cheek in his hand, thumb stroking along his kiss swollen lips as they took a moment to still their beating hearts as they breathed in unison. They both wanted this to last as long as possible. They had waited for too long for this moment to waste it now.

Patroclus couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks as Achilles gazed down at him, looking captivated and as awestruck as if he were staring at the beauty of Olympus itself.

  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you looking at me like that.” Patroclus giggled quietly, reaching up to brush strands of golden hair away from Achilles face. Achilles smiled softly.

  
“I’ve always been looking at you like this.” Achilles whispered back as he bent his head to Patroclus, their foreheads touching.

Patroclus placed his arms around Achilles’ neck and drew him into a kiss. Slow, deliberate and deep. Telling him how much he loved him without uttering a sound. He could feel Achilles heart beating against his own and the hardness of him pressed against his thigh. He shifted under Achilles, pressing up into him ever so slightly. Achilles understood and sat back on his heels to spread the oil up and down his hard length, golden eyelashes fluttering at the feeling.

Patroclus reached up his hand to help spread the oil over Achilles whose hands fell away instantly at his touch, letting him take over. Green eyes were glued to motions of the smaller hand on his cock, his lips slightly parted as his breathing became heavy as Patroclus smothered him with a near reverential touch. Patroclus reached up to trail his free hand over Achilles shoulders and chest, stopping briefly to brush over a hardened nipple and smiling at the small intake of breath before traveling over the defined muscles of a toned abdomen.

Patroclus wanted to tell Achilles how beautiful he was, how much he loved him, how much he would always love him, but it seemed words had finally failed him as he took in the sight of Achilles in front of him. The firelight bounced off his body highlighting every dip and curve, every muscle of his strong body. Patroclus knew what this body was capable of. He had seen Achilles train, every movement deliberate and sure. Already unrivalled in combat without ever having faced a real foe. He would change the world; Patroclus was sure of that as he offered a silent prayer to the gods that the world would not ask too much from him.

Patroclus laid back down on the furs, pulling the older boy down with him and he let his knees fall open with a soft sigh of Achilles’ name. Achilles held himself over the smaller boy, one arm bent at the elbow by Patroclus’ head, hand working into the dark curls, both supportive and possessive.

“I want you so much, Patroclus. “I love you.”” Achilles breathed his voice shaking with need. Patroclus felt the tip of Achilles’ length press against his entrance, excited and eager.

  
Patroclus’s response was cut short as he gasped at the sensation of Achilles’ hard length pushing into him, stretching the tight ring of muscle more than ever before. Pain stung through him where he joined with Achilles making his head spin. He wrapped his legs tighter around Achilles waist, though to slow him or draw him deeper he didn’t know. Achilles stilled at the sound, eyes searching Patroclus’ face.

“Pat? Are you okay?” He whispered. Patroclus nodded quickly and silently; afraid his voice would betray him. It was painful, but it would break his heart if Achilles stopped. He pressed his heels into Achilles’ lower back, urging him to continue. He felt Achilles press forward, filling him almost unbearably slowly until his hips were pressed against Patroclus’ cheeks and he paused there almost as if he were afraid to move.

Then Patroclus heard Achilles let out a shaky pleasure filled groan and saw a flash of guilt on his perfect face at the noise. Patroclus instantly pressed his lips to Achilles again, trying to pour reassurance into the kiss. He wanted this more than anything in the world. He had known there would be pain the first time, it would have been foolish not to expect it. His insides ached but his cock had never been harder. Each sting of pain sent drops of precum streaming from his tip to smear across his stomach as his body bent to accommodate Achilles. A strange new pleasure unlike anything he had experienced before bubbled behind the discomfort. He was finally one with Achilles and he would not give up this feeling. He couldn’t bear the thought of Achilles holding himself back for fear of hurting him. He was much tougher than Achilles gave him credit for sometimes. He moved his lips to Achilles ear, lips brushing against them as he spoke, but his voice was strong.

“Tonight, I get to have every part of you. Every sound, every movement, every sensation. Everything of you.” Patroclus spoke Achilles’ words back to him as he felt the other boy shake and he felt the hard length inside him twitch. “Everything of me is freely given, Achilles. I’m not a delicate little maiden on her wedding night, I won’t break.” He finished defiantly. Even now the feeling of discomfort was beginning to dull, and he felt his body open to Achilles, who shuddered at Patroclus’ words and his hips bucked forward gently but firmly, causing them both to moan.

“I love you, Patroclus. I love you. I love you.” Achilles whispered repeatedly as he drew his length almost all the way out before pushing forward again, hips quickening as their bodies settled into an exquisite rhythm all their own.

“I love you, Achilles.” Patroclus answered breathlessly. With each thrust Patroclus could feel his own pleasure heightening. The drag and pull of Achilles cock inside of him had overriding any pain. He felt Achilles’ thrusts change slightly as he sought that spot inside Patroclus that he knew so well. As he hit it Patroclus felt shocks of pleasure bolt through him and his back arched off the furs pressing against Achilles as he cried out. The feeling was so much more intense than with mere fingers and god, he needed more.

“Achilles! More…ah!” Patroclus heard himself beg.

At that moment Patroclus felt the tension ease out of Achilles as he finally believed he wasn’t hurting him and as Achilles pushed into him again with more force. He rammed that special spot inside him over and over with skilled precision. Achilles had always been a fast learner, Patroclus thought before his mind was no longer able to form coherent thought and he lost himself entirely to the glorious feeling of being fucked by his prince.

“Gods! Patroclus. You feel so good, so tight—” Achilles praised, his voice husky, sending shivers through Patroclus. Nothing had ever felt as good as this and still he wanted more.

  
“Harder, Achilles! Fuck, its so good! Fuck!” Patroclus gasped as his back arched again as stars sparkled in his vision, he crossed his legs at the ankles around Achilles waist, holding him impossibly close so that the older boy was grinding into him, his pace relentless.

He felt Achilles shift and suddenly he was pulled up into Achilles’ arms, straddling him. He sank even deeper on Achilles’ cock and they both moaned at the new angle. Strong hands held firm to Patroclus’ ass, stroking and kneading even as Achilles fucked him ruthlessly, obviously thoroughly enjoying the new position and the string of filthy words pouring out of Patroclus’ mouth. Patroclus was enjoying it too, his cock was jammed between their bodies and sliding against Achilles abdomen with every thrust drawing waves of pleasure in its wake. He bent his head to press their mouths together, kissing Achilles messily, hands gripping fistfuls of golden hair, pulling harder than he realised but it only caused Achilles to rut against him faster.

They fell back down onto the furs, never once breaking their kiss as Achilles slipped a hand under Patroclus’ knee and pushed it to his chest, his cock delving deeper than either imagined possible. The pressure Patroclus felt inside was exquisite, it felt so good to be so full. He was no longer aware of the words tumbling out of his mouth, barely aware of Achilles’ tongue in his mouth, all he could feel was their bodies slotted together, that glorious heat pumping into him over and over and over.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Patroclus babbled at Achilles kiss on his neck, licking and sucking a path to his shoulder, teeth grazing his skin. He wanted Achilles to bite him, mar his skin and claim him as his own for all the world to see. He brought his own mouth to the juncture between Achilles neck and shoulder sinking his teeth into the warm flesh there before smothering it in kisses. Achilles understood instantly and Patroclus nearly came on the spot as he felt the older boys’ teeth mark his skin.

Their hands roamed over every part of each other they could reach, stroking and scraping paths that would be visible for days. Patroclus felt Achilles’ movements becoming less controlled, more erratic but never once letting up the pressure on that sweet spot inside him. When he felt Achilles’, strong hand grip his cock and pump him in time to his thrusts Patroclus came apart.

He arched his back as the intense pressure bubbled over, something snapped inside him as his body clamped down on Achilles length and he came harder than he thought was possible, screaming Achilles’ name.

He heard Achilles grunt and gasp as he tightened around him, but he fucked Patroclus through his orgasm with long, slow thrusts sending pleasure radiating through their bodies. Patroclus arms fell from Achilles’ neck as all his strength seemed to pour out of him with his release. He felt his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, his breathing came in sharp gasps as the last of his seed leaked from his cock to streak across his abdomen. He looked up at Achilles with heavy lidded eyes. The older boy stilled for just a moment, drinking in the sight of him so disheveled and looking exactly like a boy who had just had the life fucked out of him.

“Gods, your beautiful” Achilles whispered as he pulled almost all the way out of Patroclus’ quivering hole before snapping his hips forward and thrusting his cock deep into the boy, his release erupting from him. The sordid moan of his name on Achilles’ lips as he came inside him made Patroclus gasp with pleasure. He could feel the come painting his insides, feel how Achilles cock twitched and moved with the force of his orgasm even as Achilles collapsed on top of him panting, head buried against his neck.  
He wrapped his arms around him, holding him as tight as he could, pressing their bodies together, wanting to hold Achilles within him for as long as possible.

“I love you.” He heard Achilles muffled voice against his neck. “I don’t want to move.”

“Then don’t.” Patroclus answered stroking his hands down Achilles’ sweaty back. “Stay like this a bit longer, my love.”

He wasn’t sure how long they lay together, still joined, as they came down from their high and their heavy breathing evened out. Patroclus didn’t care, he could stay like this forever. The glorious weight of his prince nestled on top of him made him feel safer than he ever had.

“I love you so much, Achilles.” He said, his arms circling Achilles’ neck. He could feel Achilles’ heart beating against his own as their heads turned toward each other and they kissed slowly. Unhurried and satisfied.

Eventually Achilles was forced to pull out of him, moaning softly as he did. Patroclus’ eyes fluttered as Achilles dipped his head to his stomach, lapping up the come that still clung messily to his stomach. He giggled softly as Achilles pecked a quick kiss to the tip of his softening cock.

He could feel his face redden as he saw Achilles looking down at his entrance, a curious look on his face. He could feel Achilles’ release sliding out of him from the moment he had pulled out; there was a lot of it. Achilles reached forward, pressing his thumb over his hole, smearing the come across it. Patroclus let out a small gasp at the sensation. Achilles eyes flicked back up to his, a very smug grin plastered across his face. Patroclus couldn’t help but laugh as he rolled his eyes.

“You know, for a prince you really are perverted.” Patroclus chided, bringing a leg up to kick playfully at the taller boy.

“Says the prince with come dripping out of his ass!” Achilles countered, easily catching Patroclus’ ankle in his hand, and placing a quick kiss to it. Patroclus smiled as he sat up, stretching his arms, and praying for the strength to get up.

“I’m not a prince anymore.” He said matter of factly as he swung his legs over Achilles and stood, walking over to pour some water into a bowl. Achilles eyes followed the languid movement.

“You’re my prince.” Achilles said earnestly, looking across at Patroclus as he lay back on the furs, arms folded behind his head “Then one day when I’m King, I’ll marry you and make you a King too!” He added sincerely.

Patroclus smiled at his lover’s words, wishing he could fully believe them. If only the world was a simple as the one Achilles saw. He dipped a cloth into the cool water and quickly cleaned himself before joining Achilles on their bed. He used the cloth to wipe Achilles length and the muscles of his abdomen where he was sticky with Patroclus’ release.

“I’d have just left it there.” Achilles teased as he pulled Patroclus down into his arms covering him with their blanket. Patroclus allowed himself to meld to Achilles embrace. Strong hands stroked down his back; he felt his eyes growing heavy. He was exhausted in the best possible way.

“That was amazing.” Achilles said with a soft, satisfied sigh. “You were amazing.”

“I know.” Patroclus teased sleepily, smiling when he heard Achilles laugh. “I already can’t wait to do it again.” Patroclus tucked his head under Achilles chin and draped and arm over around his chest. “But right now I need to sleep, we don’t all have your stamina.”

“May you sleep well then.” Achilles replied hugging Patroclus tightly. “Master Chiron said he would be gone for one week, and I intend to make the most of every second of it.”

“I cant wait. Love you, Achilles.” Patroclus whispered as his body became heavy and he surrendered to sleep.

“I love you, Patroclus.” Achilles replied, placing a kiss to the top of the sleeping boy’s head. “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so fluffy i want to die! And Chiron knows, like he totally knows...Next chapter is from Achilles POV, just to change it up a bit then i'll probally think of wrapping this one up. But part of me will be sad, ive honestly enjoyed writing this so much. As always feedback/comments/anything else is always welcome. I love chatting with anyone who enjoys smut and mythology. Smuthology? ...i'll show myself out thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan fiction ever so please, be gentle with me. More chapters to follow. Please do leave me feedback, suggestions or any other tips or pointers! Always looking to improve. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
